Carrie A Different Ending and A New Beginning
by ARTZZ21
Summary: Carrie, a outcast and misfit in her school, bullied by her peers, suffered abuse from her religious, cultist mentally ill mother, but what if there was a different ending. Read to find out
1. Bloodsport: Period Attacks

Hey guys, remember when I said that I was going to make another version of Carrie well I kept my word.

All the Carrie movies and the novel, this is mostly based of the 2013 and the novel but I will follow the book's description of the character, and if you haven't read the novel you can hear the a audiobook on youtube just type it in.

P.S. If you have any ideas for characters like their appearance, personality or anything like that just put it in the comments.

* * *

><p>Carrie walked around the pool, people crowded around it. Girls and boys ran around playing and going to get changed. They all stared at her as she was a disease or a creature that looked so inhuman.<p>

Her messy long hair hanged down, hiding her face. It was flat, colorless, and streaked with different shades of blonde and chestnut, her skin was clear with red, oily and was so pale it looked like chalk.

She was skinny, slender and, her stomach was so flat but a little bloated. Her legs weren't very tall but not short, bony finger. Red pimples and blackheads were stamped on her back, shoulders and forehead.

"Eww, she's so pale and skinny. " She heard a girl whisper to her head.

"I know, and her figure is so ugly." Another girl whispered again.

"But she does have a nice butt,."

To people, she looked like an ugly duckling. But under that mop of dirty blondeness her face was strikingly pretty, face shape was oval but looked heart shaped, her nose was pointy and was a red button nose, lips were lush and pink but slightly dry.

Her eyes were brown covered with dark eyes lashes, they were vapid and emotionless, redness under them and dark circles, her cheeks were white like her skin as if blood didn't flow in system.

Teeth white as pearls and were small but big at the same time, veins showing red, blue, purple and olive. Her curves unknowingly showed, legs were thin but curved in her thighs. The waist was small and unnoticeably voluptuous.

If she had taken better care of herself boys would be all over her and girl would be glaring in envy and awe. A blue swimsuit hung on her skinny frame, her flesh tingling against the fabric.

She walked around holding her white towel, a group of girls came out of the showers. The Ultras came in, Tommy appeared and grabbed Sue, they immediately started kissing. Carrie stared at them, jealousy burning in her.

Sue was a beauty, she had golden locks cascaded in waves, light skin that was smooth, ocean blue eyes that were shining. Lips were plump and pink, cheeks were blushed and her figure was curvy.

Carrie was always jealous of her looks, she did always knew that her legs were good as hers buts knew her face wasn't.

Tommy and Sue pulled away, the golden haired girl walked away from him. His hair was in brown curls, eyes were emerald green and he was just about perfect.

His body was fit, muscles bulging on his arms and his legs, abs were tan. Carrie felt something inside her and her lips twitched up.

Chris turned to look at her, she growled at the sight of her. She walked close her and bumped her shoulder, Carrie looked at her in the corner of her eyes, the brunette followed her gaze she was staring at Tommy.

Chris was stunningly attractive, with chocolate brown hair that fell in dark strands down her back, icy blue eyes and tan skin. Her lips were thin and pale pink, has a triangular figure and was tall and skinny.

She wore a red swimsuit. She got close to Carrie and stared at her up and down,"Wipe that smile off your face." She gave her a dirty look and Carrie frowned.

They giggled her, Carrie just stood there looking down as if she knew it was going to happen, insulted but knowing it was true.

Everyone all of them wearing school swimsuits. Not revealing but skin showed, red and blue waterproof fabric smoothed against their flesh.

Carrie's eyes dilated and her heartbeat sped, 'FLEX' Chris suddenly tripped but caught her balance. She looked around and her eyes fell on the dirty haired blonde, she glared at her and put on her cap.

He caught Carrie staring at him and he smiled at her, but she looked away just in time so he didn't know whether she was looking or not. "Hey Carrie!" someone called out, she turned her attention to the source.

It was a group of boys who like to make fun of her, "Nice ass you got there, now show your tits!" She flushed as everybody laughed once again, they had been staring at her butt for the entire time.

A whistle blew,"Come in ladies get in the pool. We're playing pool volleyball" The girls got in pool, Carrie put on her cap and went to the the edge of the and got in. With a splash, she stood there and watched emotionlessly.

She payed no attention to the game, knowing that she would be useless in it. Until a ball splashed right in front of her, Carrie jumped surprised.

Rita gave an annoyed gesture at her to come join the game,"Carrie you can't always be on the sides, get in the play." (This Dejarden is based of the novel and the 2002 film, if you haven't watched our read this, you might want to do that now.)

The girl nervously went to the serving place and hit the ball over the net, they other team countered with a bump, set and spike.

It went to Carrie's place, Chris who was right next to her ran to get it fearing she would miss it but Carrie was ready to get it, the two collided with each other and went under water.

Chris pushed her down and went up, Carrie did the same. Rita blew the whistle and sighed,"Game's over this team wins."

Groans were heard and they went out the pool, insults flew her way and she was either bumped or got smacked in the face with harsh words.

"Why did we have to have her on our team."

"Nice going, dumbass."

"Stupid little retard can't do anything right.!"

All she did was look down as her eyes burned with sadness, with a trembling mouth she began to speak, "I-I-I'm s-so-r-" she was cut it when she was knocked into a wall.

Chris glared at her and snarled like a giant cobra hissing at a small mouse, she said the classic word she always said.

"You eat shit, bitch." Chuckles were heard again, Carrie felt tears brimming her eyes and she lowered her head. She solemnly walked slowly out the water, and took off her cap.

Sue stared briefly at her with pity but that only happened for a second, before she could blink she turned away but unknowingly glanced at her.

They went in the girls locker rooms, faucets turned on, bars of soap, shampoo+ conditioners, moisturizers were put on benches and steam filed the air.

Carrie walked in looking around, holding her towel. She went to an isolated stall and set her towel down, she grabbed a bar of soap and turned on the water.

Beads of liquid ran down her body, she began rubbing it on herself. Carrie put the square soap and rubbed her hair.

"Carrie hurry up!" Rita yelled, yellow bangs shaking. "Ohuh?" The sound was quiet and soft, the gym teacher gave an irritated sound. Girls chortled at her, bras were clipped, pants were put on and towels were collected.

Sue loosened her towel from her hair, she grabbed a comb and began combing her wet golden locks very fast. Chris plugged in a hairdryer and blow dried her hair. Tina put a liquid in her hand and rubbed her red hair in it.

The blonde turned off the spout, she dried herself and sighed. Her wet hair stuck to her cheeks, her neck and her shoulders blades.

A towel was wrapped around the skin body figure, she walked out the stall. They looked at her and saw blood running down her legs.

"Period!" Chris shouted, girls started at the blood in disgust."Eww, Carrie go clean yourself, you're on your period!" Sue said as she watched the blood drop on the floor.

"Period." "Period." They formed a circle around her, giggling at her form. Carrie clutched her white towel, her chestnut eyes filled with hurt.

"PER-iod!" "PER-iod!" "PER-iod!" The chant got louder, "You have your period! Clean your self!" Sue groaned at her dullness.

She grabbed a tampon from the dispenser, she handed it to her but Carrie stared at her mildly confused,"She thinks it's for lipstick!" Erika yelled then giggled in a cryptic manner.

Yes Erika Gogan was said to see Carrie White blot her lips were a tampon in the bathroom.

Erika walked in the bathroom, she heard sniffling and turned to look at the source. It was Carrie brushing her hair, eyes red.

She wasn't quite fond of her but she didn't hate her though, "What's wrong?" She asked, the sobbing girl turned to look at her,"Billy Preston put peanut butter in my hair. I fell asleep in the library and he put it in my hair."

Erika huffed,**"Well score one for him."** She thought, "Can you check it to see if I got it all out." Erika nodded and looked at her hair, it was dirty blonde streaked with chestnut stands.

"Yeah it's all gone." Carrie sighed in relief, she took out a lipstick that was peach and applied it to get lips, the curly haired girl raised a brow.

Then the blonde grabbed a kotex, and blotted her lips with it. Erika stared dumbfounded, "She must know is a tampon right." She thought with confusion.

"What the hell are you up to?" She turned to her, her brows going down,"What isn't this right?" Erika shook her head,"Yeah it's right."

She walked out and phoned a couple of friends about what she saw, she said it was kinda adorable.

Carrie waited patiently for them to stop, standing like an ox. Sue felt a streak of anger and a strange feeling,"You're bleeding! You little dumb fat pig!" She yelled furiously for no reason.

Carrie looked down and saw a trail of red liquid drop on the tiles, she shrieked. It was loud and it rung in the air like a church bell. The whites of her eyes got red and her pupils dilated into tiny black dots.

A tampon hit her in the chest and landed on the floor, "Plug it up!" Chris yelled, another one hit her feet, then two hit her chest and stomach, suddenly they began pelting her with sanitary napkins, pads, kotex, and liners at her, chanting.

"PLUG IT UP!" "PLUG IT UP!" "PLUG IT UP!" They shouted, Carrie got hit in the face and she slipped on the floor. She landed in the floor with a thud and sat there, marveled by their boldness.

Sue was doing it to, laughing at her. Her mind was repeating,**"There's really no harm in it."** The girl felt tears running down her face, she clutched her towel that fell in the floor beside her, her legs smeared with red as if she ran through a lake of blood.

A cry flew out her mouth and and she began hysterically screaming, hot saltiness went into her mouth and snot came out her nose. She scooted back, trying to escape from all this pain but only ended getting trapped in the corner while dozens of kotex and toilet paper are thrown at her.

Blood smeared in a zigzag line when she scooted, blood was on her hands and her legs. "PLEASE HELP ME! STOP IT PLEASE, NO! " Memories start to flash in her head, nothing but abuse.

Sue chanted, smiling but then she looked at Carrie in the eyes. Her brown her eyes were vapid and no emotion left except fear, humiliation and sadness. Guilt flooded her and she slowly stopped what she was doing.

"Please stop. " She muttered, a small feeling inside her grew. They didn't stop, Chris even pulled out her phone and recorded it.

She watched as they threw tampons at her, giggling and snorting. Sue grabbed Heather's arm,"I think this is the first time she ever got her period." The other blonde stared at her shocked.

"Stop. " She said louder, but her cries were deaf to their ears as they kept enjoying her pain. The force got stronger

The flashbacks, her misery was all she saw in them. A force began to grow inside, anger entered her body, she shook in fury.

She looked at them in rage, with all her might she bellowed in a earth quaking voice, **"JUST STOP! " **The lights flickered. The force extended as she screamed.

The door busted open, revealing Miss Dejardin. The bulbs all broke immediately by scaring everyone.

* * *

><p>Rita was checking the grades for her P.E students, when all of a sudden she heard noises. The sounds echoed of the walls and it caught her attention.<p>

She got up from her chair and went to look for the source of it, the noises got louder and louder until she realized that it was coming from the locker rooms.

The teacher speeded to the door and opened with a 'BANG!'. Girls were throwing sanitary napkins and chanting,"PLUG IT UP!" at Carrie.

Her soggy hair stuck to her face, tears and snot ran into her mouth, her legs were covered in menstruation blood and a white towel smeared with red. The light bulbs broke instantly and she stared at the ceiling surprised before looking back at the situation.

"What are you doing! CUT IT OUT !" She boomed, Rita pushed through the crowd and stared at the crying mess, her heart ached at what she saw.

She grabbed a random towel and crouched down to Carrie,"Carrie, are you alright?" No was an obvious answer.

The girl looked up at her,"M-M-Ms. D-Dejardin-HELP ME! I'M DYING!" Carrie grabbed on her blinding white shorts, bloody handprints stuck on it. Rita felt a twinge of disgust because of the blood but it disappeared.

"What are you talking about? Calm down and take care if yourself." But she couldn't, she hysterically began to trash and shriek, the girls stared at her weirdly,

"HELP ME PLESE! HE-" Rita's hand came in contact with her cheek, it shocked everybody. The teacher began to realize that it was her first time.

She began to relax, she began to sob and hugged her, Rita pointed to the door,"EVERYBODY OUT NOW!" Her voice bouncing off the walls, they began to clear out.

Sue looked at her solemnly and bowed her head down. Guilt filled, she bit her lip and turned to leave the commotion.

Carrie hiccuped, her eyes bloodshot red just like the period liquid. The blonde kept crying though and her teacher kept whispering soothing words to her"Sweetie it's alright, look they are all gone okay." She rubbed her head, the girl hiccuped again and nodded.

"Now tell me, is this your first period?", Carrie looked at her with a unknown glaze in her eyes, "P-Period?" It sounded to genuine and innocent to be fake.

Rita's eyes softened,"You don't know huh. Here take this and here is how you put it on." She instructed the girl how to put the tampon, cleaned her with wet paper towels and got her back into her clothes.

Later on...

She went into the principals office, Mr. Grayle gestured her to come in. He was in a black suite, his legs crossed and a pile of papers at his desks.

"What's wrong Ms. Dejardin?" Rita sighed and sat down in one of the chairs,"I heard noises coming from the showers, I went to go checking it out and the girls were throwing sanitary napkins at Carrie and yelling 'plug it up'." He looked shocked at her.

"Why?" Rita scrunched her face,"I don't know but Carrie was having her period, her first period." Mr. Grayle raised his brow,"Isn't she a little to old." She nodded at that.

"When I tried to explain it to her, she didn't even know what I was talking about." He took a deep breath then let it out,"You think her mother would have told her already."

He took out a pen, and look at a clipboard, "Who were the ones doing it?" Rita crossed her arms,"Chris Hargensen was the ringleader as usual. But even Sue was doing it as well." He stared at her disbelievingly.

"I expected this from Chris but Sue." She pinched her nose,"All the girls were doing it, but I never expected it from Sue." She said while shaking her head.

"Well, I'll call Mrs. Johnson (I changed it from Ms. Fish) to go get her." He spoke in the speaker.

Outside the office...

Carrie sat on the bench, her oily hair hanging down and her face wet with salt water. She wore very ugly sweater was big and beige with a white t-shirt under, a cross was tied to her neck.

Her skirt was shin length long and black with a pair of white socks that went to her knees, and two grey shoes were in her feet.

Red chestnut orbs glued to the floor, no emotion in them. Completely blank, vapid, nothing left. Blotches dotted her face and emptiness rested.

"Hey you! Carrie, please look at me, pleeease!" She looked at the guy calling her, he mimicked her giving a suck me off gesture.

Not knowing what he was doing but knew it was a sexual thing, she quickly turned away from him. A middle aged woman came out from the office and told her to come in.

The girl still had her head hanging down, the guy sitting there chuckled but her met her eyes, they were full of dullness, nothing remained and blank brownness stared at him.

Emptiness and sorrow was the only thing left, and he shook in terror. Carrie eyes twitched and and she went inside, the guy stared down and a single thought passed through his head,**"What is wrong with her."**

When she walked in, Grayle felt sympathy for her, seeing her bloodshot eyes, red face and stuffy.

She sat down, her eyes still glued to the floor. "Are you alright now, Cassie." His voice was sympathetically,"It's Carrie." Rita corrected him.

She still stared at the ground,"Do you need anything?" She shook her head, Rita put a hand on the back of the chair,"You can skip gym class for a week, take study hall instead."

"We all are sorry about this Carrie." He said it correctly for once, but that didn't make it any better for her.

"Morton come up here with the sign out board. " He spoke in the speaker, Mr. Morton came in, with a sign out board. His face looked amused at the tear face girl. "Here you are Cassie. " He said, Carrie gritted her teeth knowing he did that on purpose.

"Do you want a ride home, Cassie?"He asked in amusement. The water cooler cracked but it went unnoticed,"It's Carrie and I think she'll be fine to walk home." She assured.

"Here is the pass to go home early, Cassie." He handed her the pass, her eyes dilated and the cooler cracked even more.

She shakily reached to grab the pass, her bony fingers grasped it. "Hope you'll be fine. " Ms. Desjardin said in pity.

"Cassie Wright. You can go."Carrie stood up, agitated with the vice principal misusing her name, her heart pumped faster and her colorless hair began to move.

"It's Carrie White. " He smiled bigger, in crossed his arms. "Cassie Wright." He mocked, enjoying her agitation. "It's Carrie White. " She repeated once again.

"Cassie Wright. " He said, making the force flare once again. Carrie whipped her head up, eyes blazing with anger, "THAT'S NOT MY NAME! IS CARRIE, CARRIE WHITE! " Mr. Grayle blinked, Morton stepped back in surprise and Ms. Desjardin jumped as if someone hit her behind.

'FLEX' The water cooler suddenly exploded, water spilt on the floor surprising them. Carrie bursted into tears, putting her face into her hands. Ms. Dejardin wrapped her arms around her led her outside then turned up to the man with a death glare.

* * *

><p>How did you like that, comment or rate bye!<p> 


	2. Bloodsport: Go to your closet

Hey it's been a day since I posted the two chapter or maybe one day don't know anyways if you want more character appearances just ask and I'll give it to you.  
>Carrie as a three year old .<p>

Now to the story!

* * *

><p>Carrie went to her locker to get her stuff, messy, flat oily hair fell over her face, skin pale and chalky white with blotches of red and pimples on her forehead hidden, her eyes were brown full of cold and loneliness.<p>

Chris followed her watching in amusement, people stared at her laughing, whispering and snorting. She stopped at her locker which was vandalized saying 'Carrie White eats shit!'.

Sue knowing what was going to happen stared at her guilt ridden and ashamed, blue eyes sadly gazing at her.

She was unlocking her combination lock, her bony fingers switching the dial until she cracked it open. Tampons fell out in a hustle, clumping to her feet.

The hallways filled with giggles, she stood there shaking, shocked orbs watching it like a waterfall,'FLEX' the lockers opened and closed over and over.

Her eyes stared blankly, her eyes dilated and her heart thumped in speed,'FLEX' tampons spread on all over, moving in different directions. Never-ending laughter hit her ears as she realized the joke was on her as always.

Carrie trembled and shakily reached for her stuff, her eyes glued to the floor while walking, her thoughts were of taunting voices, repeating insults like 'Hey Jesus Freak!' 'White Bitch!' 'Creepy Carrie!' over and over.

Sue felt like she just wanted to hug her as Carrie left the hallways and into the outside, her ocean colored eyes stared as she walked away silently.

Students, teachers and administrators past her as the hallways piled with people, once another person passed her, Carrie disappeared from her sight.

Tommy walked up and held her from behind, his lips smiling showing his perfectly white teeth. Sue's lips curled up as he began talking to her but she glance back out the exit.

With Carrie...

**"Jesus says forgive and forget, I'll forgive them if they just stop. But they won't I _hate_ it, I _hate_ them, He also says 'love your neighbor as you love yourself' but I just can't."** She thought but suddenly grinned.

She imagined Chris, rodent crawling all over her, eating the tan flesh, her face bloody and begging for mercy,"**I'd like that, Id like that so much!"**

She walked on the sidewalk, stomps were heard from her shoes. Tommy Erbter an intense looking boy, about five years old was riding his bike.

Singing,"Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?" He stopped when he saw Carrie straight a ahead of him. A mischievous smile reached his mouth and he rode his bike faster.

"Crazy Carrie, O'l fart face prayin' Carrie!" He yelled going past her, she gasped and dropped her books to the floor.

Anger filled her veins, she stared angrily at the boy taunting her. 'FLEX' his bike flew several feet and onto the pavement, Tommy screamed at the pain from his knee.

**"Fall of your bike, and split your little rotten head!"** She thought that and smiled at him when he pushed the bike of him and nursed his injured knee.

Carrie continued walking but then stopped, **"Fall off your bike, fall off and split your rotten head!"** She thought and something like that had happened.

Her mind had flexed and it did cause the boy to fall, as she kept walking, a photograph caught her eye, it was owned by a woman named Mary Derry.

"Woman hates my Mama, and Mama hates her too, always wished that glass would break and smash in her face!" At the thought, her face went grim 'FLEX' the picture began to wavy.

Hopscotch lines were pink, green and blue but washed by the rain, gum was stamped on the ground and wrappers of candy rolled on the street.

Rocks and pebbles, large and small began to jump all over. 'FLEX' one moved across the road and flew into a truck, the window had a golf sized hole in it.

"Wait did I do that?" She looked at the trees, 'FLEX' branches moved revealing the sun, glowing warmly on her white skin, memories started to come.

Estelle Horan; former neighbor of Margaret testifies that stones fell on the house.  
>"You were a former neighbor of Carrie White, you are a witness. Say your testimony." The detective said, a video camera was being recorded by a officer.<p>

"She was so innocent and clueless of what was going to happen to her. And she was so pretty with long blonde hair that would turn mousy, pale translucent skin, big apple pink cheeks and those big beautiful brown eyes."

"Then I look into those old high school pictures, that ugly black and white photos and I think,'Oh my God where did she go?' Damn her mother for ruining her natural beauty and turning her into someone she isn't."

"But how did it all happen, tell me when it all began." The detective asked, his gaze stern and serious,"I'll tell you the whole story."

Flashback...

A three year old Carrie walked to the white fence, peeking through the splits. Her blonde hair was streaked with dirty blonde strands and in a French braid, luminous skin glowing and large chesnut orbs.

She saw a black streaked blonde suntanning in her backyard, a white bikini top was loosened and the bottom was still tied. Her white legs were smeared with sun tan oil, long and her back was revealed, eyes closed.

Carrie opened one of the broken fence doors and peered in. Curiosity came into her and she went into the neighbors backyard then closed it behind.

Her small legs moved forward and came to a stop when she was right besides her neighbor, Estelle groggily opened her eyes seeing the small girl in front of her, she tiredly smiled at her "Hi." She said sweetly.

Carrie didn't smile back, except she pointed at the teens chest,"What are those?" Her voice was soft like a bell, Estelle looked down at looked back up,"These are breast."

She looked down solemnly,"I wish I had some." The teen couldn't help but laugh,"You will, when you're older." Carrie shook her head,"No I won't, Mama says good girls don't."

Estelle looked at her in shock, she couldn't believe it,"Well I'm a good girl, and doesn't your mother have breast."

Carrie bowed her head and whispered so softly that Estelle could barely hear her,"Mama said she was bad when she made me, that's why she has them. She calls them dirtypillows." Saying it as if it was one whole word.

The teen stared at her, she felt like she wanted to take her away from Margaret. A woman came out, gray hair with streaks of red, dull deranged skin and grey blue eyes.

Once she saw Carrie and Estelle talking, her face went red with rage, eyes bulging, nose flaring like a bull and mouth opened wide.

She whipped her head to the sky and howled, Estelle and Carrie snapped her attention to her. The noise sounded like a alligator growling and a frog singing.

"CAAAARRRRRIIIIEEEEE!" The little girl hid behind Estelle in fear and she stood in front of her, Margaret face had gone insane and she bayed even louder,"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU SINNING LITTLE WHORE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO HER CARRIETTA!"

Estelle motherly instincts came on and she was angry,"You outta be ashamed of yourself, yelling at a little girl like that!" Margaret kept whooping, about Jezebel sluts, whore of Babylon.

Carrie walked slowly to the white fence, she turned to look at Estelle. Her heart broke at what she saw, fear, anxiety and pure terror.

Estelle swallowed and looked down, hazel eyes flashing in sadness and frustration. Her eyes watched as the little girl stumbled between the fences and into her backyard.

The woman's cornea was maroon, she screamed and attacked herself. Her nails clawed at her face, red marks appeared on her cheeks, blood oozed from scratches and Margaret grabbed her dress and tore it.

Carrie ran to Margaret and the woman crouched down, a twisted smile on her face and drool coming down her chin.

She grabbed the girl, her strong iron grip hands squeezed her neck. Carrie began to cry and begged her to let go, her circulation began to cut.

Estelle's mother came outside and looked at the scene,"YOU JEZEBEL SLUT, STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" She barked, her mother snarled and walked straight up to mother,"Shut up! Goddamnit leave my daughter alone."

Estelle whispered to her mother,"Mom she's hurting her." Carrie turned to her eyes begging for help, Margaret dragged her inside the house, the door ending with a slam.

"What did you do?" Her mother asked sternly, Estelle shook her head,"I didn't do anything, we were just talking." A shriek was heard and they both turned to look at the source.

Shouts and yells were heard, sobbing and whip sounds also. Then the sobbing turned into screams and the shouts got louder, people came out of their houses even the old woman who could only hear with one ear.

Glass bottles broke, windows opened and closed then they shattered. It all turned quiet then a table flew out window and fell out the house, the screaming got louder.

Estelle couldn't move, she only stared at the house in horror,"Oh my god, what is she doing to her?" Her mother told her to call the police but she remained frozen.

Suddenly something came from the sky, it was hailing stones. They fell on the house, as the shrieking went louder each second, people moved back into their houses for shelter.

Estelle's mother pulled her inside as she looked horrified.

Flashback end...

"I don't know how it happened but I truly feel sorry for her, she suffered all her life but I hope she's okay now since Margaret got put into jail." She only wish the best for Carrie.

* * *

><p>Carrie could still remember the incident, even though she was a little girl. She doubted that her mother could still remember but she could.<p>

Her feet came to a hesitant stops, her stared at the White Bungalow in front of her. It was the place she hated the most.

Margaret said that it was ungodly to call it the White House because the presidential party was full of men that sinned and woman who were whores.

She walked up the brown steps and shakily reached for the golden doorknob, her hand twisted and pushed it open. It creaked when it moved and it revealed a room she always had her deepest secrets.

Carrie kept her gaze down, she licked her chapped lips as she walked upstairs. Click-Clack -Click-Clack-her shoes made the sound every time she walked on the wooden steps.

She turned left and went in her room which was wide open for her, she dropped her bag on her rocking chair.

She took off her shoes, and set in the corner by her brown room door. The white socks were slipped off and put into a basket.

Carrie started to take off her clothes, tossing the oversized beige sweater like trash on the ground. The wool was itchy on her arms and uncomfortable around her neck.

The grayish black skirt fell down her skinny yet tall legs, Carrie stepped out of it and slid it by the sweater with her foot.

Her pollo shirt had white buttons lined down, the sleeves were long and the collar covered her neck. Bony fingers reached the first button and un-loosened it, then the next she repeated.

Carrie's bra was revealed when she took off her pollo, the mocha colored cotton was showing her c-cup breast.

Carrie hands fumbled with her bra and she unhooked it. She slowly grabbed the cotton straps and slid the off her bare shoulders, the bra fell to the floor.

Her breast were tingling against, there were in the big and round. Her pale skin was illuminating in the light that shone through the window.

The nipples were hard since the cold made them swell, 'DirtyPillows' that's what Margaret called them. She brush her hands against them, tweaking them.

Carrie sighed in repression,biting her lip as imagining those were Tommy's hand, **"You sinning who're!" **Her mother's voice said in her mind.

She shook her head that were full of sinful thoughts and walked to her bathroom. She pulled down her panties, a pad that was bloody came off, rolled up and thrown into the garbage.

She filled the bath, water came out the spout like a waterfall and flooding the tub like a river. Once it was filled, Carrie stepped in the water and sat down.

Warm scarlet liquid made the water reddish orange, she remembered the shower, all the yelling, throwing things at her.

The girl wanted to burst into tears but felt like she couldn't. She cried more than she already did, and it wouldn't change a thing.

Carrie sat up and stepped out the water, she puller the drain letting the reddish water sink away. Then blonde wrapped herself in a white towel and walked out the bathroom.

She grabbed her book bag and took out a Kotex, Carrie adjusted the new tampon just like Rita showed her to do.

(Of and just saying, If you dare even make a lewd comment about this part gentlemen, I will make sure the girls here will beat your ass, dont even try to pm me about this or I will do the job myself)

She heard a familiar key opening the door and Carrie froze with terror, her legs moved themselves to her bedroom door.

Carrie opened it and went downstairs, Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump, her shoeless feet made the sound when each foot made contact with the wood.

She made a stop when the door opened, revealing her mother; Margaret White.

Margaret stood there, the two gazing at each other. She always wore black, a big black coat was on her arm, a black hat rested on her head and a pair of black shoes.

She was a heavy-set but slim woman with large arms and tall, sturdy legs. Her dark navy eyes were magnified under those round glasses.

Margaret set her purse on the small table near the front door, and walked to Carrie."So your a woman now." Her eyes were like poached eggs.

Carrie started blathering,"Momma, why didn't you tell me I-" Margaret suddenly swung her hand, striking her face. She let out a gasp as she crashed to the ground, 3 feet away from her mother.

Her cheek was blood red, she stared numbly. A large foot came in contact with her side, Carrie screamed.

Margaret kicked her, every kick came with a scream, she kicked her until she was in the living room which was the altar.

"And God created Eve from the rib of Adam, and Eve was weak and loosed the raven from the world, and the raven was called Sin. Say it, the raven was called Sin." Carrie looked up at her, tears freely running down her face.

"No Momma. HELP ME-!" She stomped on her back causing her too shriek,"Say it woman!" Carrie shook her head,"PLEASE MOMMA, HEL-"

Margaret thumped her with her heel, knocking her into the floor."The raven was called Sin! Momma I-" She reached down and grabbed Carrie's arm, pulling her up.

"The first Sin was intercourse, say it woman." Carrie struggled to say something,"You should've told me, Momma I was so scared!"

She tossed her daughter straight into the a filling cabinet, Carrie head collided with the cold metal and made her dizzy.

"Say it, say it, say it woman!" Her foot knocked into Carrie's rump making her nose skim the surface of the wood.

"The first Sin was intercourse!" She chocked out, Margaret stared at her, dark blue eyes watching her daughter squirm. "Now say Eve was weak!" Carrie didn't want to get hurt anymore so she said it,"Eve was weak."

"You showered with those girls, you had lust filled thoughts. Now the Curse of Blood came onto you!" Swinging her hand again it struck the same place she slapped her a while ago.

Carrie stood up, her teary eyes leveling with Margaret's,"That's not even in the bible Momma, it doesn't say that anywhere-!" A black bible smack her in the face, sending her straight into the wooden floorboard.

"You must pray so the Sin could leave you!" She gazed at her with those magnified eyes of hers. Carrie sniffed and her brown eyes stared at the woman she called mother.

"I didn't sin Momma." Sobs wracking her body, Margaret smacked the bible on her face glaring darkly,"Don't lie to me little girl, I can see inside you, I can see it as surely as God can!"

Margaret kneeled, "Let us pray." Carrie quickly shook her head,"No I don't want to pray!" A hand loaded with lots of muscles from carrying laundry bags and sacks full of clothes slapped Carrie's neck.

All the breath she had in her mouth disappeared as her eyes bulged,"Let us pray." She said grimly. Tears still running down her face, Carrie bowed her head.

Margaret looked up and bent down, she grabbed Carrie's hands and looked up at the sky. "God, may you show this woman the sins she has done. Guide her and tell her if she has not shower with lust-filled thoughts!"

"Momma let go, your hurting me!" She tried to stand up but only to be forced on her knees by her iron grip. Margaret kept preaching to God or her own god.

After she was done Margaret looked at her daughter,"Go to your closet." Carrie went cold, she didn't want to go to the one place she hated the most.

"No, Momma." Still looking at her, Margaret gave the same order,"Go to your closet and pray for forgiveness."

She turned to look at the closet, still terrified. She angrily turned to Margaret,"I didn't sin, you sinned! You didn't tell me and they laughed!" The women defyingly gazed at each other.

"Go to your closet, pray for forgiveness. Ask Him for to forgive you and the Curse of Blood shall go away." Carrie didn't back down.

"I will make the stones come again!" Something reached Margaret's eyes and that was fear, the hand on Carrie's neck squeezed until Carrie saw blood spots.

"Oh Sin! You sinning harlot!" Crying out, Margaret started hit Carrie's back, punching it. She used her foot to knock her in the shoulder blades, making her drive straight forward into the closet.

Carrie reeled right into the wall, and fell at the small area. She heard the door closing and a familiar lock being turned, the girl sat there dazed for a minute.

She started to pound on the door,"Momma let me out, Momma please!" She begged her mother to let her out, Giving up she laid her head on the floor, crying.

"You pray little girl, pray for forgiveness!" Margaret called out, Carrie screeched at her and turned to the door, eyes furiously staring,"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Pounding on the door one more time.

'FLEX' It suddenly split, as if a large ram lodge into. Margaret jumped back, gasping while Carrie collapsed to the floor, shocked.

Looking in the middle of the split for, Margaret looked up and began mumbling. Carrie stared around the closet, pictures and items stood around her.

One picture had shadow demons pulling down sinners into hell, with a man standing on his fiery throne of molten lava.

He had the head of a jackal, his skin was red with spikes coming at the end of tail. Two curled horns rested on his head, a wicked smile on his lips and those eyes were scarlet like he knew the secrets of women staring back at her.

Another one was sinners being stoned to death by a crowd of outrage people, God sending his angels to punish the sinners.

She was trapped with Momma's angry God. Nothing scared her most then the statue of Jesus on a cross, His face and body was bloody and a crown of thorns implanted in His hear.

Nailed from His hands to his feet, His head was bowed and his eyes closed. Carrie would have nightmares, of Jesus chasing her, demanding that she carried her cross and follow Him.

She stared at it for a while, terrifying thoughts came into her head,'FLEX' Blood started to drip from His body. The blood landed on the floor, she stared surprised,'FLEX' the light flickered.

Carrie held her hands together and began to pray for God to help her, tears still coming down.

Later on...

How hours passed, Six, Seven, maybe Nine. She didn't know, all she wanted was to get out out. But then she fell asleep.

Carrie heard the door open,it creaked revealing Margaret stating down staring down at her. Carrie got up, looking down as she left the scary place.

She knew why she let her out, grabbing a ugly piece of fabric, Carrie started to make her dress for school.

The sewing machine stitched the fabric, when she was done she held it up, **"It's ugly." **She thought in distaste. Carrie turned to her mother who was sewing clothes and dollies.

"Momma, may I go to bed now." Without looking up from her work, Margaret nodded at her.

She went upstairs, carrying the dress and closing her room door. Laying the dress on the bed, Carrie went into her bathroom and looked at the glass in front of her.

There was only one mirror in the house, the stainless steel shining from the headlight framed by a plastic rim only good for fixing hair.

Margaret thought that having to many vanities would lead to Pride; one of the Seven Deadly Sins.

She stared at herself in the mirror, her own reflection staring back. Carrie hated her face, no beauty marking it. The blank orbs, the redress under her eyes, blackheads stamping on her nose.

Pimples shiny on her forehead, dry and chapped lips. 'FLEX' The mirror cracked, and broke into jagged pieces. Carrie stared at the pieces and quickly put them back together.

Margaret heard the noise and looked up alarmed, she set aside her sewing machine and stood up,"Carrie?" She called out.

No response,"Carrie?" She called out again, taking a butcher knife and slowly walking upstairs. Margaret called out again but still no answer,"Carrie?"

Her hand reached for the doorknob and twisted it, only to be locked. "CARRIE!" She yelled out, Carrie beckoned her to come in.

Margaret came in, looking around. The fear was back in her eyes,"What was that noise?" Carrie pretended to not know,"What noise." She turned to look at the cracked mirror and stared fear glazed.

"Go to bed." Her voice was grim yet terror was evident, Margaret left the room and Carrie sighed with relief.

* * *

><p>See you the next chapter guys<p> 


	3. Bloodsport: Stuck in the gap

Hey guys, I'm working on alternate version and I'm still editing. I needed to write, copy-cut-paste and delete. But don't worry, I finish then update a few days later kay. And also, for chapter 1 I might change the game part so it could be more like the book instead if the 2013 opening

* * *

><p>Carrie pulled up her white nightgown up, purple bruises littered her back and five of them were bleeding, small cuts and fading wounds from previous beating started from stomach to her chest. A scar ran across her spine to the mid section of her back.<p>

She got that scar from Chris when she was twelve, she pushed her off swing causing her to scrape her back against a sharp iron pole leaving her crying for hours.

Margaret did nothing but lock her into a closet for thirty minutes, while scolding her that she wasn't allowed to go on the playground.

She dropped the hem of her dress, looking away from her body. Carrie looked at the cracked reflection, her face showing in the glass. She touched her cheeks and looked soberly at her appearance, _"Why do I have to look like this?" _She felt tears pushing out her eyes, and tried push them back. Her lip trembled and she sniffed.

Carrie felt one tear stroll downwn from her left eye, her bloody red cheek stung as it slid down her face, three long deep scratches burned from the salty liquid. A bruise around her eye was beginning to hurt, a smaller bruise on her other cheek where Margaret had kicked her.

Carrie climbed into her bed after praying, she pulled the handmade covers on her skinny body. The cotton nightgown felt smooth and her skin tingled against it. She laid on head on the mattress, no pillow, Margaret didn't allow her one.

She hid a magazine of Teen Vogue on under her pillow and Margaret found it, she gave Carrie a hard slap and a few punches in her stomach locked Carrie in the closet for six hours.

She slowly closed her eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep. All she saw was black and that was all she wanted.

* * *

><p>Chris was on her large bed, on a laptop she watching a video that had a blood covered Carrie screaming her head off in the locker rooms as she had sanitary napkins and toilet paper thrown at her.<p>

Chris has recorded the scene on incident on her phone, she watched it a couple of times and laughed every time she saw it. She thought it was hilarious, I mean come on, the girl had her period and made a fool out of herself!

With a giggle, she put her phone back into her pocket and got up from her pink sheets. Her doorbell rang and she ran down her spiral stares to get the door. Her breast bounced from her black tank top,

Walking through her large kitchen and living room, she paused to stop and opened the door revealing Tina and Billy. "Hey babe. Hey Teeny. " The three of them went up stairs.

When they finally reached her room, Chris jumped up and kissed him while wrapping her legs around his waist. Billy responded by lifting her higher and grabbing her butt.

Tina rolled her eyes at the two of them kissing and grinned,"Are you two done with your snog fest yet?" Chris jumped off of Billy and threw her arms around her gf's shoulders, and pushed her down. "Why are you jealous that we are dating. Are you a lesbian?" She teased as she nibbled on Tina's ear.

The redhead smirked, and she put her and around her hips and rolled on top of her,"Maybe I am but at least I'm not a heffer like you ." Tina kissed her neck and bit on her pulse while Chris moaned and grinded her hips causing her to groan.

Billy crossed his arms and stared at the two while they engage in their "play"," Why don't you kiss or something. I know you two are gay and it's cool with me." With that he sat down by the computer desk and crossed his legs.

Tina began to grin and she looked at Chris, the two of them began to kiss and the session turned into a french fracking play. Billy watched with amusement and drank from his beer, Chris pushed away, wiping saliva from her mouth and glared playfully at Billy.

"Don't be stupid." Once again she pounced on him and they began kissing, Tina face turned from sarcasm to worry,"Wait, do you think we'll get in trouble for that, cause that would suck."

Chris pulled away and shook her head,"No, she should be thanking us for helping her trough her period. I got her a tampon, so what? " She shrugged her shoulders, Tina smiled,"We were only trying to help her right?"

Carrie face suddenly lit up, and she sneered,"We should post it." She glanced at her laptop as she went on you tube. "Wait no, I'm in it!" Tina protested, Chris ignored her and clicked on the file. "No one's gonna see you Teeny."

The file appeared, she clicked on it. While the video was uploading, she put the title,"Carrie White." Causing them the laugh,"Favorite movie?" She asked, "Bloodsport." Billy joked,"Favorite drink?" Tina suggested, "Bloody Mary."

They all chuckled as she put it in, then next thing she did was share it on all her social media sites. Oh this was gonna be fun, for her.

* * *

><p>Freddy Holt was playing minecraft, while eating a burger and some fries with a Sprite from Kelly Fruit. He had no friends and was quite nerdy and a loner like Carrie. He didn't mind, he felt sorry for Carrie but sometimes got a little irritated with her though because of her naive way.<p>

He had jet black hair that a cute emo style, a tall pointy nose, a round but oval face and had very light gray eyes that looked greenish blue watching the screen as if it were Television. Freddy was fighting off wolves and hybrids, and managed to kill them.

A noise made him stop, he paused his game and checked his facebook. Freddy checked his wall, a lot of boring stuff on there nothing really special but something caught his eye.

A video was on his page, curious he clicked the video and it play it. He was expecting another random thing but he was not expecting this. Once the video played, the only thing he could do was watch in shock and disbelief.

The blood leaking on the tiles, in a large puddle,a naked Carrie who was on floor, her legs smeared with blood and screaming while they all pelted her with tampons and toilet paper. The menstrual blood smudged when she scouted back in desperate attempt to avoid them but made a futile effort in doing so.

They snorted at her as they cornered her into an empty stall, unable to escape or avoid, the only thing she can do is lie on the floor and sob. Freddy turns off his video and swallows with guilt and empathy.

He looks at the comments, almost every single one of them was just cruelty. **"They all think this is funny, I mean sure they played a lot of harmless jokes but this is going to far. Why would they do this? Just why?" **

He could never hate Carrie and he never join in the torment, but some part if him told him it was his fault because he never did anything to stop. "I have no one to judge because I'm technically one to blame too. I stand there and watch while she is harassed everyday, and I feel pity her because I think she'll be okay. " He said to himself.

Freddy was a bystander, he ignore that she needed help but he would change because he finally saw how she truly was suffering, this was going to be the last time that Carrie would be friendless.

* * *

><p>Sue groaned in pleasure as Tommy pounded into her, sweat rolled off their bodies. They were in the back of Tommy's Ford Flex 2010, where they usually do their love making. (If you wanna see what the car looks like) go to my profile.<p>

This wasn't the first time it happened, they did it at his house when his parents were out of town. She told her mom that she was going to be sleeping at Norma's house for the night, secretly going sleeping at Tommy's they had lost thier virginity.

Tommy started to lick her, but she got distracted when a frumpy dark blonde haired girl with pale skin and brown eyes entered her mind. Sue sighed and turned away from Tommy, she focused her blue eyes at the leather gray seat.

Carrie was probably crying her eyes out right now, it made her ill just thinking what happened on Friday. **"Why did I even think of doing it, just because I didn't like her. I mean, just because she overreacted about her period. But maybe I was the one who overreacted, I was the one who called her a pig and threw tampons." **

The guilt in her heart increased, she shifted around in discomfort at the thought of Carrie butt naked in the shower corner covered in her own blood and surrounded by a pile of tampons, screaming as they threw sanitary napkins and rolls of toilet paper at her. **"We were the ones who overreacted."**

In first grade, a six year old Carrie got on her knees in the lunch room and started praying, everyone chortled at her, the nursery rhyme they made in third grade "Praying Carrie, ugly, short, and harry, all her friends are imaginary.", sending a her love note to Don Maclean in six grade, having that seizure and telling everyone she was speaking in tongues.

Donna assaulting Carrie in the bathroom and getting expelled after Donna got in trouble for using her phone in class, the twins stealing her diary, Chris reading her secret diary and showing everyone, getting her tooth knocked out by Vicky in a game of lacrosse, Norma and herself consulting Carrie to make her stop crying after receiving a huge bloody nose in dance, a group of jocks throwing snowballs at Carrie and Jackie hitting her straight in the face with ice.

Carrie failing in every sport ever played, last one on her team was picked,after the team loosed everyone cruel things to her even Sue herself, now this.

Tommy felt her moving around, he stopped licking her neck and turned his attention on his girlfriend. His eyes watched her, a frown on his plump lips. He nudge her side to get her attention once again, bright ocean blue meet emerald green.

He looked at her in concern, "What's wrong?" Sue shook her head"Sorry." and moved from her position under him. She wasn't in the mood for sex right now, she must wanted to scream at herself for even doing that.

Few minutes later, she was outside with Tommy's coat put in her bare shoulders sitting on the trunk of the car. Tommy came out later, shirtless with only shorts on. She didn't look at him though, just kept staring at the black in front of her. The cool air of the Saturday night made her fair flawless skin tingle with goosebumps

The smell of trees and nature made her calm down a bit, the forest always made her relx. The full moon was beautiful outside, it white gleam enough for them to see the entire woods. Stars twinkled brightly like diamonds, the sky was unique at night time.

Sue felt tears brim at her eyes, she soon felt salty water trail down her face. She quietly sobbed, Tommy felt water hit his shoulder and look down at Sue only to see her crying.

"Hey." He softly whispered, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "Are you okay?" Sue nodded, wiping her tears away."I messed up bad Tommy." She confessed, Tommy brought her closer. "What did you do?"

Sue looked up at him,"The thing that happened in the showers." Tommy frowned, remembering the video of the Plug it up scene in the locker room."You mean what happened yesterday, that was in the Sue."

"But I was just as ba-"You aren't responsible for what Chris does. She's just an insane bitch who likes to torment whenever she can." He sternly told her, before rocking her back and fourth,"I know but I was one of those girls." She guilty replied once again her eyes focused on the gray cement.

Tommy pulled back shocked,"You threw tampons at Carrie White." He asked, but it was more like a statement than a question. When he didn't get an answer he sighed, sitting up straightly on the black trunk of his car.

"This one time, there was this boy named Danny Patrick. He used to beat the living shit out of me everyday." Sue stared in surprise, Tommy was bullied. "Then messed with the wrong guy named Pete Taber, very scrawny but muscular kid. One the playground, he suckered punched Danny in the face and he went out cold. Everyone ran, before I did I kicked him in the balls."

Sue pursed her lips, "So you gonna apologize to Carrie?" He questioned, earning a glare from Sue. "Did you ever apologize to Danny Patrick."She poked his chest, eyeing him angrily. He shouldn't be judging her when he did the exact same thing.

Tommy grimaced and crossed his arms, "Hey he was a fucking dick to me, what did Carrie White ever do to you?" He pointed, Sue eyes glanced at get hands refusing to answer, knowing he was absolutely right.

* * *

><p>An alarm clock woke her up, opening her orbs, she got up and slid the covers off her body. She didn't eat anything, and her stomach growled for food. Margaret had locked her in the closet for two days straight without food or water.<p>

Carrie ignored it, walking to her drawer where her clothes were. Carrie grabbed her green dress, it went to her knees exposing her white skinny legs. A hand shaped bruise was left on her neck, her face was still red from the scratches and the bruise under her eye didn't disappear but it wasn't noticeable unless someone looked clearly at it.

Scratches and cuts littered her arms, they made her skin look a sickly pale yellow. She ran her fingers over the wounds, hissing at the sting she caused. She trailed them up to her face, touching the welt on her left cheek. Carrie turned on the cold water, the faucet spurred like a waterfall into the sink. Grabbing a handful of water, she splashed her face

She peered under the dress, eyes filled with disgust. The wounds were still fresh and visible but hopefully no one would notice, she was mostly hoping that Ms. Desjardin. If Rita found out, she would surely kill her mother.

She slipped on a navy wool sweater, it would at least hide them. Carrie didn't know start to do about the facial bruises, they had faded away slightly and no one would notice. If anyone did, she would never get the end of it.

With that she trekked out her room, "Momma?" She called, no response. "Momma." She called again, dead silence was all she got. A sigh came out of her mouth when she realized that Margaret wasn't even here. "Oh Momma. "

Margaret left for work in the morning, earlier than usual. Carrie got the feeling that she was still being punished, her mother occasionally makes breakfast for her everyday but this wasn't the first time she didn't cook for her. This happened when she was punished but this was no surprise for her.

She didn't bother making any food, it would be a waste of time and waste of food. A glass of milk was fine for her, it should do well for the day, besides she'll eat lunch anyways and get something later from Kelly Fruit. Opening the fridge, she grabbed a carton of milk from the side.

Grabbing a glass from the sink, she poured the white liquid making it fill of it. Bringing it up to her lips, she swallowed the milk slowly. It soothed her dry throat as it went down, licking her lips. Carrie filled another glass full and drank once again, the milk tasted good so she poured it again and downed once more.

Carrie inhaled and exhaled from lack of oxygen, she hadn't eaten in two days. A basket of Italian breasd was taken from the counter, she opened the plastic bag, a stale scent met her nose. Her fingers gripped the carb and set it on a plate of food, "Milk and bread, should be good for me."

Carrie sat down with the plate and glass in her nimble fingers. She gently dipped the bread in the milk, soaking it. She stuffed it into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the milk and bread together.

When she was finished, Carrie put the glass and plate in the sink. The murky dish water splashed her face, she wiped it quickly. She saw her reflection, that ugly image of her. It always scared her, seeing that she looked like a creature. Closing her eyes, she turned away from the sink.

Carrie grabbed her bag, it was a green brownish color. Margaret used to own this bag, since it was an old bag Margaret preferred she keep toys one instead of buying a new one. She slung it on her shoulder, quickly shuffling to the door.

As she walked out the house quietly and fear overcame her. She didn't want to go to school after what gad happened on Monday but she had no choice. It was most six hours of hell then she'll be home again.

With trembling steps, she trotted towards her destination in anxiety. Every time her foot touched the ground, it made her heart shake with fear. She didn't want to face Chris or anyone one else that despised her, but she rather face her peers than Margaret.

Soon later the school came in sight, dozens of kids walk past her. She was slick enough to not get noticed but actually going inside the school was a bigger problem. Carrie froze at the hallways being filled, she trudged forward and as she did everyone look at her.

Small giggles once again erupted from their mouths, **"Chris told them didn't she. I hate all of them."** People shoved her as she walked by, snark remarks came to her, even the teachers had something nasty to say about the shower incident. She locked gazes with Vicky Hanscom, who simply looked her up and down before trudging away.

"Carrie, I didn't know you like drinking period blood! Does it taste like ketchup!" Some one yelled, she didn't know who it was but the voice was familiar so she assumed it was Jackie Talbot. Laughter came at the comment, she flushed in embarrassment and ignored him. She turned away and strolled away, knocking into someone.

Jessica Upshaw stood in front of her with a frown in contort, Carrie flinched visibly at the sight of her. She had honey colored hair like Sue but Sue's hair was golden and she were dark at the roots, fair flawless skin and jade eyes that glared at her with disgust. She wore light pink tank top with flower designs, a black skirt with ruffless and black pumps.

"Eww, watch where your going Bloody Carrie." She sneered at her, Jessica seemed to tower over her with her stylish six inch heels. Carrie backed away, Jessica can be mean as Chris and sometimes can be even worse depending on how her mood was. Their relationship was mean, mean being that is was just like Chris and herself.

Sue watched quietly the two with pity, Tommy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. She smiled softly before turning around and tried her best not to look back.

"I-I'm s-sor-" "Just get out my way period girl." She pushed passed her, whipping her blonde hair in her face. Carrie looked at her, her eyes flashing.'FLEX' her mind had done it again, Jessica nearly tripped in those heels making a few people giggle instead of laughing at her. She stifled her laughter, turning around and walking away.

Her locker soon came in sight, cleaned and polished. She guessed the janitor was nice enough to clean the graffiti from off it, he was a nice old man. The smell of Dirty Job filtered her nose and she could see her reflection in the red metal doors, she gripped the lock with her bony fingers and switched the dial 8-15-39. The lock opened and she took it out, she pushed open the locker. She grabbed her books, stacking them in her arms and shut the locker closed. She put them in her bag and closed it tightly.

Carrie narrowed past her peers her way to her study hall, passing many giggling students. As she was walking, she saw something in the corner of her eye and she instantly regretted looking at it. The whole section of unused lockers was marked with 'CARRIE WHITE EATS SHIT!' in big white bold capital letters.

The same hot stinging of tears flooded her eyes, she held them in desperately trying not to make another scene. Instead she walked forward to the restroom, if she went straight to the library, she was sure to break down in front of everybody. Her footsteps became faster, and a sob escaped.

Luckily she manged to make her way to the bathroom before anyone could see her, no one was there except loosened her braid and weaved her fingers through thick amber waves of hair, letting them fall to her back. She brushed her bangs out of her, to make her look more prettier.

Dropping her bag, she collasped to the tiles and cried in her knees. Carrie clutched her hair as pulled as hard as she could, sinking her nails into her scalp and scratched bringing blood. Endless crying would never stop, her cries of agony would never be heard.

After a few minutes of crying she picked herself up from the floor, her weight seemed heavier than normal. Carrying herself to the mirrors, she gazed back at the identical image. The same ugly face remained ther, her face blank without emotion and eyes vapid and now brown bark. , all the taunting jumbled her head

"I hate them." She muttered, the mirrors simultaneously cracked at the corners. "I _hate_ **them." **She said louder, her fingers gripping the stained counter,_"I hate **them**!"_ She yelled, the mirror in front of her split a straight line in the middle.

**"I _HATE_ THEM SO MUCH!" **It seemed to echo all over the school through the vent,'FLEX' the reflection shattered in pieces. It fell in the sink one by one, she jumped in surprise.

She stared at it for awhile, then repeated it 'FLEX' the pieces floated up. She smiled then focused to put them back together, the shards almost connected together when suddenly the door opened. She dropped all the pieces in a hurry as Heather came in.

Heather paused to look at her in front of the broken mirrors, she stared surprise at her,**"Did she do this?"** She thought in disbelief. Carrie looked down again, grabbing her bag and rushed out the bathroom with Heather staring at her mildly confused.


End file.
